Chrono Dragon
by hallymune16
Summary: Date Masamune had seen it all coming. He knew there would be time travellers visiting from the future. And that this particular girl from the future would bring chaos into his life. Against all reasons, he chose to protect her with his life. What exactly did he know about this girl? MasamuneXOC. Slight crossover.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_(Words in __**'italics/slant'**__ are spoken in Japanese. __**'bold'**__ are spoken in Engrish. Words in __**normal font**__ are spoken in that character's mother tongue) Got it? I hope it doesn't get confusing :S_

**Prologue**

_Year 1590_ Japan

"Masamune-sama! What are you doing out there? It's pouring!" Kojuuro yelled over the storm from the porch. He was shocked, catching Masamune standing under the heavy rain and staring up at the sky, dazed. It's about 2am! What the hell was he doing up this late?

"Did you see it?" Masamune asked casually, almost unheard over the storm. Eyes still fixated above, his white yukata all soaked.

Kojuuro frown with even more confusion as he searched the stormy sky. He saw nothing but lightning and black sky. He looked back at Masamune, all wet and dazed, and sighed in exasperation. Keeping up with his lord's eccentricities was becoming tiresome. "Masamune-sama! Please come back inside! You will catch a cold!"

Date Masamune turned towards Kojuuro, glancing at the sky for the last time. "It's gone now. You missed it...", he said in slight frustration. Walking back towards his retainer, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'm very sure you were just dreaming. And if you ever thought you saw something in the sky again, looking through the window should suffice in a storm."

"It's not a dream, Kojuuro. Someone will be coming tomorrow..." He stopped and turned his head sideways towards the retainer. "**Be prepared**." Walking past Kojuuro, he trailed rainwater all the way to his room.

Kojuuro rubbed his temples and sighed as he headed in to get a towel. Maybe he should stop Masamune from drinking too much sake at night...

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Time Portal**_

_Year 2012_ America

I was having the worst day of my life today... Dean broke up with me because I accidentally killed his cat. It was the worse fight we ever had. 3 years of our relationship, gone just like that. Over a stupid cat... I curled up on the couch, too traumatized to even shed a tear.

But I knew we were already falling apart. Slowly but surely, Dean was slipping away from me as time goes by. It just wasn't fair, especially when I looked back at how happy we were last time. I buried my head in the pillow, tears threatening to come.

My self pity was interrupted when, Arnold, my childhood friend and prodigy, walked in with a strange sleek machine. Oh great... another one of his inventions. He just stood at the front door that was open and grinned. It was that grin that had me worried at times. It means he was going to go all 'lab rat' on me with his inventions and it usually ends up horribly. The last time, he flashed me with a blinding light that was supposedly for wiping out my memory. I suffered from temporary blindness instead that lasted 3 hours.

"Not now, Arnold..." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

He noticed my distress and his grin faltered slightly, "Fought with Dean again?"

I snorted "Scruffy died from strawberries... Cute huh?"

"Oh you didn't know?" he said nonchalantly and looked at the plate of strawberries on the table. Arnold didn't like cats so he was unfazed by the death of that adorable furball.

"I'm never told... How did you know?"

"I thought it's something that Dean would tell everyone. I mean, he just won't shut up about that cat. Loved it more than he ever loved you." He looked at the foam on the floor, Scruffy was last seem foaming in the mouth at that spot. Arnold must have already guessed that. "I think he's never going to forgive you for this..."

My heart cringed and I glared at him. "Wow thanks a lot Arnold. That makes me feel _so_ much better!"

"C'mon, I know what will cheer you up" he held up his cylindrical device and turned it on, emitting a dull buzzing of energy. He keyed in some buttons and toggled a switch, generating a louder buzz. I stare fearfully at it, expecting the worse based on previous experiences with Arnold's gadgets. This one looks similar to the gun from "Portal". Well it's no surprise it's designed that way, that was his favourite game.

"No! I'm not gonna be part of your experiment again! I'm not in the mood for hospital food"

"But it's a time and travel portal gun! Notice the "and"? Meaning it also changes your coordinates! It's dual function! This time it'll work, I swear. And hey, if you're so worried I'll go first okay" he shot out a purple ray towards the wall, causing me to squeal and await some form of explosion. He's not hesitant at all, as usual. Fortunately, instead of explosions, the wall formed some sort of spiral pattern with an aura of energy surrounding it. The purple portal is formed and still spiraling as if it would suck anything that goes near it.

Arnold stepped confidently forward towards the purple energy and I panicked, "Arnold! If you die-"

"Trust me it's fine! Look, I'll come back alive with souvenirs from Japan 500 years ago! Just wait and see" he stepped inside before I could say anything else and the spiral projected forward and enveloped him. Suddenly, it started pulling everything in and I screamed as the strong force rapidly sucked me into the portal. Everything was so fast that I didn't have a chance to resist, in just a second I find myself surrounded by blinding white light. My body felt suspended in the air, floating. My ears were ringing, the pressure in my head increasing. I started blacking out the moment I couldn't breathe. And then blackness...

I woke up with a start, feeling someone shaking the living daylights out of me. It was that stupid Arnold that sucked me into this mess... Literally. "Hally wake up! You need to tell these people not to kill us!"

Spears and swords surrounded us, pointed at our heads, wielded by Japanese soldiers clad in blue. Their leader, I assume, stood out among them with a long crescent moon on his helmet and an eye patch on his right eye. His small remaining eye glared intensely at me with its grey hue, making me cringe.

"Who do you serve, **Americans**?" the leader questioned us with a deep slurred tone. The last English word surprised me a little. Luckily I know Japanese, being an American Japanese mix, or else Arnold and I would be dead for sure. Though I'm not sure if we would still be spared even though I could communicate with them. I looked at the leader's helmet… I knew this man, at least I've read about him, the one-eyed dragon warlord with the crescent moon on his helmet. Date Masamune, an admirable warlord historian who was very influential during this time, the 1500s, right? So it matters a lot who he is, we need him to not think we're threats.

"_We're not enemies_" I spoke in Japanese. "_We're simply... tourists that got lost_" that sounded unconvincing... I smiled nervously, never being a smooth liar, even if my life depended on it now. I can see that they didn't buy it and sighed. "_Okay fine, we're from the future, we traveled back 500 years from the future_," I said bluntly, feeling stupid. But what else to say besides the truth? I'm sure they wouldn't believe anything I say now.

I bit my lip as I watched Date Masamune's reaction. He seemed to ponder for a minute, as if considering to believe me. This extraordinary excuse seems more believable to him, given that the futuristic looking portal device was still with us, along with the couch and the lamp... and everything from the living room, actually. Everything got sucked into that portal. The men were curiously eyeing my furniture, never lowering their weapons. Lord Date still kept his eyes on me with an intense glare, unreadable, but oddly lacking surprise…

The warlord smirked amusedly "Future, huh?" he turned around on his horse, his back to us, "Bring them in as guests and carry their objects into their rooms. I have a fight to settle before dealing with these... "tourists".." and just like that he rode off with the rest of the soldiers, leaving behind 6 men to escort us and carry our things to a... castle, I assume? I sighed in relief, at least they're not planning to kill us... I think.

The sudden kind treatment was very unexpected. At least we weren't going to be executed. And the luckiest scenario I expected was imprisonment. But it oddly seemed like Mr. Masamune here was expecting us all along. I wonder why...

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: Thanks for reading. This is my first fic, and I need help with my writing style. It still feels like such a mess when I read this again. I hope it isn't too slow. I'll try to change what I should. **Reviews are much appreciated**, I'd like honest criticisms to help push me to the right direction and improve this story. I'm an amateur aspiring writer, _you see? _So I'd like to be better at storytelling. And writing... oh god... the writing :(

And oh look, a Portal reference XD It's a pretty cool game. And the Men In Black reference too, almost forgot about that! Man, I'm an idea stealer... Planning to add in more references from another game! Not gonna tell you what yet. ;) Stay with me guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya, Re-edited. Gonna take a siesta for a few days to recharge my mojo. Please leave a review for suggestions on how to improve the story and my writing. Please help a fellow amateur here. Much appreciated :)**

* * *

**_READ THIS:_**_(some lines in **'italics/slant'** are spoken in Japanese. **'bold'** are spoken in Engrish. Words in **normal font** are spoken in that character's mother tongue)_

**Chapter 2: **_**Spitting image**_

"Told you so" Masamune said as the army rode through the forest towards their next battle with a weaker army.

"Do you think it's her?" Kojuuro asked anxiously.

"I _know_ it is her"

The retainer frowned. "Masamune-sama… if that's true, you will have to go through the same grief again"

Masamune sighed. "…You think I don't know that?"

* * *

"See? We're alive, aren't we? And they are treating us like royal guests!" Arnold said excitedly and ate another rice ball. We were instantly served a meal the moment they finished moving our things in. I was not hungry though, I was too pissed.

"Well actually a moment ago you almost got us killed! Mr. Masamune there, he may have killed us at that spot. What were you thinking?!" I huffed and brushed my hair back. "And what if that "Portal" gun didn't work and blew us up?!" I fumed loudly. Doesn't he ever fear for his life? After so many disastrous experiments, you would think that he actually made a black hole from that gun.

"Believe in me a little would ya? I know exactly what I'm doing. Can't you see that we're 500 years back in the past? And in Japan!" he leaned back and flashed that charming smug grin of his. For a nerd he's very cute, with his wavy red hair and green eyes. But girls only admired him from afar. They still valued their lives over the risk of being a test subject.

Although I value my life too, he's still my best friend I can't live without. But not right now, I whacked him over the head. "Of course we are. Now we're stuck here because they took away your stupid portal gun. What is the almighty Arnold gonna do now?"

"C'mon, I thought you always wanted to visit Japan!"

"Not in the middle of the warring era! Especially not in the custody of a warlord who could decide to kill us whenever he wants! We're Americans, why would he trust us?"

"Stop being so paranoid, he has no reason to kill us." He sipped his ocha from a wooden cup. "Look at how they arranged your furniture, I bet he's planning to keep us here for a while"

I looked at the neatly arranged furniture. Those soldiers have pretty good interior designing skills, especially that guy with the Elvis hairdo. The arrangements actually suit the wooden room. But I don't intend to stay here long. "Great, now it'll be a pain to move the furniture back home…"

Arnold frowned. "You're never satisfied are you?"

I huffed and turned away, anger changing to pain. "You sound just like Dean…" I whispered. That shut him up for a while. He knew I was hurt. Right... Dean... Just when I thought I forgotten him from all this ordeal...

After a while he suddenly smirked. "Hey, did you see the way Lord Date looked at you?"

"Yes, he thought we were threats"

"No, I think he's attracted to you," Arnold sounded too amused.

I rolled my eyes. Right… is he trying to make me feel better? "I'm very sure that's a glare"

"More like checking you out intensely. You can see he was feigning that stoic expression"

I snorted in disbelief, "Yeah, right. Men like him should already have a harem full of beautiful concubines"

"Maybe he wants you in his harem?"

My jaw fell, "Wha- Arnold!"

"**I don't own a harem**" a deep voice interrupted us, English spoken thick with Japanese accent. We turned to see Date Masamune, finally back from his battle, victorious, I assume. How does one return from a battle completely unscathed? He wasn't wearing a helmet this time, exposing shoulder length brown hair, which actually did a lot good for his appearance. He walked towards me, with a face so stunning, I'm rooted in place and just stood there staring like an idiot.

Wait… haven't I seen this face before…

He stopped right in front of me and smirked, looking around the room. "So, is it **comfy** enough here? I'm sure you **time travelers **should have enough time to stay for a few days." I tried to contain a smile; his mixture of English was pretty amusing to hear. He looked back at me, expecting an answer.

I was surprised that he really believed we're time travelers. But first thing's first. I bowed slightly, "_I'm sorry, Lord Date. I appreciate your hospitality of making it cozy here. But we would like to have our time travelling device back so we can go home._"

"Masamune" he said.

"_What_?"

"Call me Masamune"

I can hear Arnold trying to stifle his laughter. I was surprised, was he trying to be familiar with me? "_Lord Masamune-"_

"**Just** Masamune... Or Masa." he raised his hand to touch a lock of my hair, his eyes so wistful. "Like you used to call me"

My eyes widened and I stepped back, his hand dropped. "_What? I'm sure we've never met. We live in different centuries"_

He kept staring and smiled "I like your new haircut…"

I laughed. Do I look like a person he knew? "_You've obviously mistaken me for someone else. My name is Hally Rin Garret, American Japanese from the 21__st__ century. The timeline proves that we've never met_…"

"Maybe you just don't remember" he said. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, another stubborn one... Just like Dean... Dammit, stop thinking about Dean!

I heard footsteps at the door and a man in a yakuza outfit walked in, holding a large painting. "Here is the painting you requested, Masamune-sama." He put it against the wall and turned to bow at us "Welcome to our place, please feel at home here"

"_Arigato" _Arnold said with a terrible Japanese accent.

I stared at the painting. It was a girl about my age with straight light brown hair reaching below her waist, twice my length. Straight bangs just above her hazel eyes, the same shade as mine. Actually, her face looks exactly like mine. Only difference was my layered hair, the only thing setting our looks apart. So he thought I was this girl? I wouldn't blame him. The similarities are quite scary. I wonder if she was my ancestor...

"This is Ayane… she died 2 years ago." Masamune walked towards the painting. "She was a seeress. And it was her fate to die young" he said softly, touching the painting.

Wait… a seeress? Based on a famous Japanese legend, a seeress could see visions of the past, present and future. Each time she sees a vision, her lifespan is shortened drastically, and doomed to die early. So... this was Ayane from that legend where the she sees the future and prevented a potentially devastating war in Japan? She saved so many lives. "But it was just a myth. There's no such thing as a seeress."

He turned back at me, surprised, "You mean you haven't seen any **visions**?"

I sighed, _"Look, you've got it all wrong. No, I don't see_ visions_ of the future and I'm not that girl. I'm just a spitting image of her."_ He frowned. "Really sorry to crush your hopes" Still looking so defiant in believing I'm Ayane... Why? Does he think I'm some sort of reincarnation of this fortune teller? Yeah right... Second lives don't exist...

He walked forward and grabbed my hands. His touch caused a jolt of pain to surge through my body and I couldn't move. With eyes wide open, I start seeing flashes of images, as if they're a vision. One with Masamune smiling, then he was practicing with a sword, then he was wounded and unconscious on a bed. The last one he was crying, it seems like he was looking down and holding me. Everything was becoming darker... my vision was starting to fade when I hear him scream.

"Ayane!"

I looked up to see Masamune holding me. I was kneeling on the ground, the pain subsiding. But still too weak to move or even speak.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Arnold yelled furiously. Took the words straight out of my mouth.

"I just touched her… I am the trigger to her seeress powers, like the last time" Masamune said guiltily and held me closer.

"Masamune-sama! Why would you touch her if you knew that?" the yakuza guy said. "Now she's damned to die from her powers again!"

What? I will die? He wiped away a tear from my face. I was crying? "I just needed to know that you were Ayane…" he said softly.

Finally finding the strength to speak, my voice was weak, _"But I'm not Ayane,"_ I pushed him away. _"Stop calling me that"_ I looked down. Why do I feel so upset? Was it because he was thinking of this Ayane girl instead of me? I don't know, I was already upset before all this to begin with... Ugh, everything is so confusing, I don't know what to think anymore. Seeresses and samurais...

"**You're right**…" He held me again to help me up slowly. "Your name right now is Hally. So I must call you that" he was smiling so tenderly at me with such affectionate eyes... No one has ever looked at me that way...

I blushed and looked away, holding back a smile. Whatever's going on right now... I'm glad to have met this strange man.

"_Sure… Masamune"_

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note: Catch the reference? Oh, c'mon it's so obvious! Final Fantasy XIII-2! **OMG ****KaleXerxas**** you're a witch! How did you know?! I planned that even before you said it!** I'm sorry if any of you hate that game. But I actually find it really good. Don't know why so many people complain about the FFXIII series, it's not THAT bad. Anyway, I don't think I can call this a "reference" as it is more of a "rip off" of FF13-2. I stole the whole idea, so sue me.

Yeah, like I said I'm an impromptu writer, so all my ideas come to me while writing. That's why everything turns out into a weird jumble. So I might re-edit a few times again. Sorry, amateur writer here. And that's why I need your reviews! I need critically honest reviews that could help tell me what I'm doing is right or not! I need improvements! So help me? Thanks for reading, it means a lot

P.S. can someone tell me how to add bigger paragraph spaces to separate different scenes?


End file.
